


Таланты и поклонники

by balsana, fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balsana/pseuds/balsana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: Давайте представим, что Джеймс Вега никогда не служил в Альянсе. Да, он такой же брутальный, красивый и мускулистый, но вместо «Нормандии» подрабатывает танцором на пилоне в клубе «Загробная жизнь».Конечно же, отсылка к шуточке Гарруса про «Pole dancer on Omega».





	Таланты и поклонники

Клуб «Загробная жизнь» всегда славился тем, что помимо банальных синезадых азари, едва достигших совершеннолетия, на нижнем уровне там можно было снять кое-кого поэкзотичнее: например, крогана-нимфомана или волуса со склонностью к БДСМ. Конечно, было много желающих переспать с Арией Т’Лоак, но это у кого уж совсем мозги набекрень — именно так считал Джеймс, а для друзей просто Джимми Вега, работавший в «Загробной жизни» внештатным стриптизером в свободное от работы время.

Вообще, Джимми подвизался на одном из местных заводов разнорабочим: то ящики с рудой перетаскай, то шаттл с Кхар'шана разгрузи, то контейнеры с запчастями для винтовок пломбируй… скучать, одним словом, не приходилось. Перед работой — на полтора часа в спортзал, штанги-гантели, все дела, а после — темными переулками в «Загробную жизнь», чтобы соседи по бараку не запалили. Что товарищи по работе увидят его в клубе, Джимми не опасался: мало у кого находилось достаточно кредитов, чтобы задобрить вышибалу на нижнем уровне, а он работал наверху, где из своей приватной кабинки за ним — ну, ему очень хотелось так думать — наблюдала сама Ария Т’Лоак.

Вот и сегодня Вега, как обычно, зашел в тесную полутемную гримерку, бросил сумку под стол и начал стаскивать с себя майку — перед выходом следовало натереться маслом и сымитировать капли воды с помощью глицерина. Джимми это дело не то чтобы любил — к телу липла всякая хрень, — но клиентам нравились лоснящиеся тушки, и в удачные дни Вега уходил со сцены, мысленно подсчитывая кредиты, которые разгоряченные выпивкой посетители перевели на его счет.

— Джимми, твой выход через двадцать минут, — Тайла, совсем молоденькая азари, бывшая кем-то вроде администратора, засунула в гримерку свой слегка курносый носик. — Работаешь три подряд, потом десять минут отдыхаешь. Аншлаг-аншлаг! — и, довольно причмокнув, Тайла скрылась.

Народу в клубе действительно было под завязку. Было душно и довольно влажно: вентиляция опять не справлялась, так что Вега с тоской подумал, что мог бы и не мазаться всяким дерьмом, все равно вспотеет по-любому. Под сценой, как и всегда, толпились любители стриптиза, мужчин и женщин было примерно поровну: в основном азари, люди и батарианцы, конечно, но встречались среди них и волусы, и ханары.

Один из них помахал Джеймсу щупальцем.

Вега даже сбился с ритма, но потом решил, что ему показалось. С чего бы ханару махать ему?

Он сделал несколько простых танцевальных движений, крутанул «лягушку», вернулся к краю сцены, развернулся спиной и замер, согнувшись пополам.

И почти сразу почувствовал на своей заднице что-то влажное и холодное.

Твою же…

Лапать танцоров было запрещено — правила в «Загробной жизни» были очень жесткие. За подобное нахальство можно было получить в табло от вышибалы, но изредка находились все-таки отчаянные смельчаки.

Но ничего не происходило. Вышибалы спокойно подпирали стены, делая вид, что происходящее их не касается. Ладно, придется разбираться самому.

Вега обернулся с желанием засветить любителю распускать руки, но поперхнулся, обнаружив перед собой ханара — возможно, того самого, что махал ему; черт их разберет, они все на одно лицо.

Его щупальце и покоилось на Джеймсовой заднице.

— Это… какого хрена? — возмутился Вега, впрочем, не очень убедительно — в состоянии шока вообще бывает сложно возмущаться.

— _Этот_ восхищен, — прошелестел ханар, и не думая убирать свое щупальце. — _Этот_ желает сочинить оду вашим _булкам_.

Что?!

Нет, Вега, конечно, давно не обновлял автоматический переводчик, но булки?!

— Дружище, ты не мог бы убрать свое... свои… — Вега жалостливо посмотрел на ближайшего вышибалу. Тот сделал вид, что Веги тут нет. — Короче, оставь в покое мою задницу.

Ему казалось, что весь клуб пялится на него. Джимми уже мысленно видел посты в экстранете с подписями вроде «Шок! Разврат в «Загробной жизни»: ханар-нимфоман — правда или вымысел?» И свое фото со щупальцем на жопе. В барак можно будет больше не возвращаться.

— Ваше _сопло_ достойно скульптурного изваяния.

Твою мать…

— Лучший _хезник_ во вселенной. _Этот_ обещает вам вечное поклонение и безбедную жизнь, если только вы согласны стать его музой.

— Му… да что ты несешь, мужик?! Или... ты мужик или нет? А, не важно! — Вега начал закипать. — Короче, долбаная медуза, руки убрал!

— Вы не цените бескорыстное предложение, — ханар, казалось, помрачнел, если вообще ханары умели мрачнеть. — Вы ранили лучшие чувства _этого_.

— Слушай сюда, каракатица, — Вега, наконец, взял себя в руки и отлепил мерзкое розовое щупальце от своей пятой точки. — По-хорошему тебя прошу, отвали, не мешай работать. А если еще раз полезешь меня лапать, я тебя так отделаю… станешь фиолетовым, как один большой синяк.

— Грубиян, — оскорбился ханар и отплыл восвояси.

Остаток вечера прошел без эксцессов. Джеймс отработал положенное ему время и теперь снова сидел в гримерке, пытаясь оттереть от кожи масло и глицерин. Майку опять придется стирать — гребаные эстетствующие мудаки, стирального порошка не напасешься!

— Вега, шеф хочет поговорить с тобой, — в дверях показалась Тайла. — А еще у него в каморке торчит ханар, ну, тот самый, который сегодня к тебе подкатывал.

Джимми напрягся. По ходу, дошлая медуза пожаловалась начальству, что было опасно — батарианец Яндор по прозвищу Внезапный Хук, управляющий «Загробной жизнью», славился крутым нравом и был скор на расправу. К тому же нервы у него были ни к черту: поговаривали, что он крепко приложился головой во время одной из уличных разборок и с тех пор предпочитал сначала дать в челюсть, а потом разбираться. Так что если этот членистоногий был Особо Важным Клиентом, а Вега ему нахамил…

— Иду, — буркнул Джимми и принялся натягивать майку.

— А-а, Вега, — Яндор приветствовал его самой теплой из своих улыбок, больше напоминавшей акулий оскал. — Входи. Мы с моим другом как раз говорили о тебе.

Джимми посмотрел на ханара исподлобья.

— Бить будете?

— Напротив, Вега, я хочу тебя поздравить.

— С чем? Я, вроде бы, в лотерею не выигрывал…

— Считай, что выиграл, — Яндор подошел и ободряюще похлопал Джимми по плечу. — Ты прошел проверку.

— Что?

— Понимаешь, «Загробная жизнь» — это не третьеразрядная тошниловка, мы обслуживаем непростых клиентов и хотим быть уверены, что оказываем услуги лучшего качества. Если наши… эм-м, наши работники сцены будут вести себя, как подзаборные, хм, бляди, что о нас будут говорить? Ария перестанет выделять нам бюджет! Поэтому каждый, кто работает здесь, время от времени проходит проверку, — Яндор кивнул на ханара. — И в случае с тобой я попросил своего друга помочь мне.

Джеймсу пришлось подобрать челюсть с пола, прежде чем он смог задать закономерный вопрос:

— Мать вашу, но почему ханар?! Ты что, думал, у меня встанет на ханара, извращенец хренов?

Яндор обнажил острые зубы в улыбке:

— У тебя, может, и нет.

— Предложение о скульптурном изваянии остается в силе, человек, — донесся до Джимми мелодичный голос. — Особенно, если вы согласны позировать обнаженным.


End file.
